


Until the end of the line

by Follow2thedark



Series: Stucky Drabbles [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Come Swallowing, Drabble, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follow2thedark/pseuds/Follow2thedark
Summary: Steve gives Bucky a blow job.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Until the end of the line

Steve bobbed his head slowly, going up and down Bucky's length. The weight of him, heavy on Steve's tongue. Bucky's sighs did something to Steve, knowing that he was the one to make Bucky make those sounds. 

He pushed further down Bucky's cock, until his nose brushed his trimmed mound, the smell was pure Bucky with a hint of Irish Spring soap.

Bucky's fingers combed through Steve's silky strands and tugged lightly at the crown of his head, tilting Steve's head back. 

"Look at me doll, let me see those baby blues." Bucky says in a husky voice. His knees wobble as Steve opens his eyes to look at him, the blacks of his pupils so wide Bucky can barely see the blue. 

"God, Stevie. Look at you, sweetheart. Do you like sucking my cock?" Bucky asks, his dick starting to throb.

Steve's moan is downright filthy. His small hands slide up Bucky's thick thighs and wrap around to squeeze and pull Bucky forward, forcing his dick deeper into Steve's mouth. 

"Oh shit Stevie, baby you're gonna make me come." Bucky tries to pull away, tugging on Steve's hair again in case he didn't hear him. 

Steve heard, but he wants nothing more than to taste Bucky's come on his tongue. He pushes down all the way until the tip of Bucky's cock slips into his throat.

"Oh fuck doll! Oh God Steve, yes." Bucky moans deeply as he comes. Steve swallowing every last drop, the constriction massaging the tip of his dick in such a delicious way. Bucky's in Heaven, and Steve is his God. 

Steve struggles a bit to swallow everything that Bucky gives him when he comes, but as he pulls back and Bucky slips back into Steve's mouth, the bitter taste of cum isn't enough to overpower the feeling of pure ecstasy that overcomes him. Steve is the one that made Bucky come. Not any of those dames he's seen flirt with Bucky, none of them get Bucky like this. Bucky is his, and he is Bucky's. 

Until the end of the line.


End file.
